wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXV
400px|right Wśród potępionych siódmego jaru poeci rozpoznają olbrzyma Kakusa, a także florentczyków: Angella Bruneleschi, Buosa Abati, Puccia Galigai, Cianfę Donati, Francesca Cavalcanti, których pokuta polega na kolejnej przemianie z ludzi w węże i z wężów w ludzi. 1 Tak powiedziawszy, rabuś pięści obie :W dwie figi złożył i w butnej zajusze :Krzyknął: „Hej, Boże, weź to, daję tobie!" 4 Odtąd być wężom przyjacielem muszę: :Jeden nań wpełznął, krtani sięgał pyskiem, :Jakby mu groził: „Milcz, bo cię uduszę!..." 7 Drugi ramiona ciałem oplótł śliskiem, :A łeb z ogonem w kluczkę wiążąc z przodu, :Unieruchomił go takim uściskiem. 10 Ejże, Pistoja, czemu twego grodu :Nie przeklniesz w popiół rozpaść się na szczęty, :Gdyś gorsza niźli szczep twojego rodu? 13 Równie bezbożnej, między piekieł skręty, :Nie naszłem pychy, bo nawet u ducha, :Co był z Tebańskich murów gromem zdjęty. 16 Zbluźnił i umknął z wężem miast łańcucha; :Wtem przypadł centaur, z wściekłości się pieni, :Wołając: „Gdzie jest, gdzie jest?!... Daj tu zucha!" 19 W Maremmie tyle gadów się nie pleni, :Ile ich lazło po grzbiecie poczwary :I tam, kędy się zwierz w człowieka mieni. 22 Pod potylicą, wczepiwszy się w bary, :Siedział smok; skrzydeł nastroszył się błoną, :Na przechodzących rzygał krwawe pary. 25 Mistrz rzekł: „To Kakus, co granitów łono, :Pod Apeninów drążone posadą, :Niejednokrotnie krwią zbluzgał czerwoną, 28 Nie chadza razem z centaurów gromadą; :On to podstępem Herkulesa pożył, :Gdy z bliskich pastwisk ukradł wielkie stado. 31 Ale się dowcip jego wnet ułożył :Od strasznych razów maczugi olbrzyma: :Sto ich wziął, ale dziesięci nie dożył". 34 Wtem centaur przebiegł i znikł przed oczyma, :A trójca duchów szła dołem. W rozmowy :Toku nie widzim jej, aż się zatrzyma 37 I patrząc na nas zawoła: „A kto wy?..." :Więc tu się nasza gawęda urywa, :Ku nim uważne obracamy głowy. 40 Jam ich nie poznał, ale jak to bywa :I jak się właśnie zdarzyło w tej porze, :Jeden drugiego nazwiskiem przyzywa 43 Wołając: „Cianfo, gdzieżeś to, nieboże?..." :Ja, żeby ostrzec, że tu coś się święci, :Palec w poprzek ust i brody położę. 46 Gdybyś, słuchaczu, wierzyć nie miał chęci, :Wcale bym tobie nie dziwił się, skoro :Ja dziś sam własnej nie ufam pamięci. 49 Poglądam po nich, gdy za jedną zmorą :Wąż sześcionożny bieży; raptem skoczył :I wpił w skazańca swoich nóg sześcioro. 52 Dwiema średnimi tułów mu otoczył, :Ramiona ujął w przednie nogi obie, :Kłami policzki uszczypał i zbroczył. 55 Tylne po udach ściągnął i w tej dobie, :Chwost między nogi opuściwszy dołem, :Prężył go z tyłu po krzyżowym żłobie. 58 Nigdy tak powój nie okrąża kołem :Pnia, jak ci obaj ciałmi się sczepili, :Wszystkimi członki powiązani społem. 61 Potem się jako ciepły wosk topili, :Mieszali barwy i jestestw znamiona, :Aż nie pozostał ślad, czym wprzódy byli — 64 Jako więc w ogniu karta przypalona, :Na której barwy tracą czystość swoję: :Czarność nie doszła, a białość już kona. 67 Więc duchy patrząc na dziwne przestroje: :„Agnelu, co za kształt przybierasz nowy, :Że już nie jesteś ni jeden, ni dwoje?" 70 W tej chwili obie stopiły się głowy :I dwa ujrzałem lica w jedno zlane, :Ale z istoty śladem dwulicowej. 73 Dwie pary ramion na jedno zebrane, :Nogi i uda, tułowy i brzuchy :Stworzyły kształty nigdy nie widziane. 76 Pierwotną postać pokruszyły duchy: :Stwora się zdała ni to czym, a niczem :I powlekła się powolnymi ruchy... 79 Jako jaszczurka pod słonecznym biczem :Z krzaku do krzaku w dzień kanikularny :Przemyka, niby mknieniem błyskawiczem, 82 Tak do dwu drugich potępieńców marnej :Postaci żmijka przypadła gniewliwa, :Żółta, czarnymi cętkowana ziarny. 85 W miejsce, skąd pierwszy pokarm nam przybywa, :Skoczył gad i kłem cios duchowi zadał, :Potem padł przed nim niby rzecz nieżywa. 88 Ranny stał prosto, patrzał, nic nie gadał, :Tylko w przeciągłe zapadł poziewanie, :Jakby był w febrze lub go sen napadał. 91 Żmija na niego, on poglądał na nię: :Ona paszczęką, a on kurzył raną, :I łączyło się owo parowanie... 94 Niech teraz Lukan zamilknie z odmianą :Swego Nassyda albo Sabellona, :Niech tu rzecz zważa bardziej niesłychaną. 97 Niech Aretuza i Kadmus Nazona, :Ten zmienion w węża, a tamta w krynicę, :Zbledną; dziw u mnie większy się dokona. 100 Bo nigdy on tak dwu natur granice :Nie zniósł, by z formą w dwoistej osobie :Razem materię obrócić na nice. 103 Oto w jakim się złożyli sposobie: :Ogon się w dwoje rozczepił u gadu; :Gdy zaś zranieniec skupił stopy obie, 106 Łydki i uda ze ścisłego składu :Tak się spoiły i tak w siebie wsiękły, :Że ze spojenia nie zostało śladu. 109 W nogi się zmieniał gadu chwost rozpękły, :Kształt nóg zaś ginął; skóry, co je kryły, :Tutaj twardniały, a tam zasię miękły. 112 Ramiona coraz w pachy zachodziły, :A łapy stworów, ściągane ku dołu, :Tam ubywały, a tu się dłużyły. 115 Potem zaś tylne, związane pospołu, :Stały się członkiem wstydliwym człowieka, :A srom nędznika rozczepił się w połu. 118 Gdy nową barwę na obu wypieka :Dym, razem szerść im zmienia w tymże czasie: :Jednemu zdziera, drugiego obleka. 121 Więc jeden padał, drugi wstawał zasię, :Lecz wciąż wlepiali w siebie niecne oczy; :Pod ich spojrzeniem w twarzach zmiana gra się: 124 Ten, co stał teraz, pysk we skronie wtłoczy, :A zaś, z nadmiaru materii wchłoniętej, :W policzkach para uszu mu wyskoczy. 127 Z reszty zaś paszczy na tył nie ściągniętej, :Jak twarzy ludzkiej wymaga budowa, :Usta składają się i nos wydęty. 130 U leżącego wzdłużała się głowa, :Za czym w głąb czaszki uszy się wsuwały, :Jak u ślimaka, kiedy rogi chowa. 133 Więc język mowny pękł na dwa kawały, :A węża język, rozczepiony, składem :Człowieczym zlał się — i dymy ustały. 136 Duch, co z człowieka stał się teraz gadem, :Sycząc, umykał w głębokie parowy, :Drugi mamrotał, parskał i biegł śladem. 139 Wreszcie od niego grzbiet odwrócił nowy :I mówił tamtym: „Niechże Bozo czyni :Jak ja, gdym pełzał po ścieżynie owej". 142 Te dziwy w siódmej widziałem pustyni; :Jeśli chybiło nieco moje pióro :Przez rzeczy nowość, niech mię nikt nie wini. 145 A choć mi oczy zachodziły chmurą, :Choć się zmysł mieszał tą kształtów zatratą, :Nie dość umknęli śpiesznie, by posturą 148 Nie zdradził mi się Puccijo Sciancato. :On jeden, z trójcy widnej nam przez chwilę, :Został z dawnego człowieczeństwa szatą. 151 Trzeci — to powód łez twoich, Gaville. Piekło 25